


No Rhyme or Reason

by JSparks



Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dtao3, fluff only, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: There is no reason it happened, it just did and they didn't need an answer or an explanation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755697
Comments: 11
Kudos: 354





	No Rhyme or Reason

Did it happen in a week? No, not even in a month. 

It was so subtle and slow, perfect and peculiar.

Natural and never forced. 

It's like they both just went for it without even talking about it first, it was just something they needed and didn't stop to think. The soft touches felt nice and cuddles just became a part of their routine. 

Dream laid down on his bed and made grabby hands toward the shorter boy. Sap just smiled, clicked the light and crawled on the bed with him. They just locked together so perfectly that they didn't need an excuse to hug and hold each other. 

Dream's hands roamed and touched every corner of the shorter boy's back. Sapnap hummed and pressed his nose into the blonde's collar, he could still smell his mint body wash. 

Dream eventually let his hands settle and locked them on the small of Sap's back. He let the pressure of the other boy's body comfort him and his eyes lulled shut. 

"Dream?" 

"Yes?" He whispered and smiled. 

"Wait, it's not that important, nevermind."

"I'd like to hear what you were going to say, you can trust me," Dream squeezed his friend lightly. 

"Can…" He hesitated. "Can I kiss you?" 

"If you want too."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"I don't feel uncomfortable."

"But do you want to?" 

Dream took his left hand, reached up to the side of Sap's head and pulled him away from his neck gently. In the soft glow of the moonlight the blonde could see the outline of the younger boy's face. His cheeks were a little flushed, eyes wide and lips just a little parted. He looked so perfect, so much like Sapnap it was almost hard to make sense of it all. Dream leaned forward and connected their lips. 

It felt like everything inside the blonde's body was being flushed out and replaced with a different type of warm he'd never felt before. His fingertips were fuzzy and his head was clouded, it was intoxicating and perfect. There weren't even words to explain how he felt, the sweet touch made his eyes almost well up. 

But air doesn't last forever, and they were forced to pull apart. 

Sapnap looked at the boy below him, Dream stared back with shimmering emerald eyes and rosy peach lips. He couldn't even pull his eyes away for a minute, not even if the world started ending he would still be lost in Dream's eyes. 

"I want to."

"Can you do that again?" Sapnap asked softly. 

Dream smiled and brought him down into another kiss. This time was different, it felt like fire beneath his skin down to his fingertips. He couldn't even hold back the fact that he wanted more. He didn't even mean to let his hands come up to touch the sides of Sapnap's face. The pad of his thumb grazes the highlight of Sap's cheek and he ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. They slowly moved into a more comfortable position where the Texan could lay comfortably. 

The most painful moments of the night were when they were forced to take a breath. Air was the last thing on either boy's mind. 

The soft drag of Sapnap's lips when he got more forceful made Dream weak in the legs, it made him wish he could spend his entire life right here and never leave. The little touches made a whimper threaten to bubble up in the back of Sap's throat. Dream's fingertips nipped at his skin and made the hairs all across his body stand up. 

Time stood still, each kiss didn't feel like enough but at the same time too much. It was almost overwhelming how it felt all at once. 

Dream pulled away softly, barely a centimeter. He wanted more, so much more. "I can't stop." 

"Neither can I."

The blonde smiled and curled his forearms around Sapnap's head, pulling him back into a soft kiss. They tangled their legs together, getting their bodies to touch as much as possible. Sapnap caressed and kissed Dream like he was the oasis for a 100 miles. It felt like everything in the world is right here and there isn't a point in leaving. 

Is… 

Is this what love feels like? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a make out scene in I can't even say how long.


End file.
